Wrath of the Nano Pants
by mah29732
Summary: Billy is after his dad's lucky pants again, but Harold has some help in making sure his son doesn't misuse his pants like last time. Just what kind of trouble is Billy getting himself into this time?
1. Securing the Lucky Pants

Wrath of the Nano Pants

Chapter 1: Securing the Lucky Pants

It was quite some time after Billy had managed to put on his dad's so-called lucky pants to which he was quite well busy trying to search through his closet for it.

"Say Billy, why the heck are you looking through my stuff?" asked Harold as he came into the scene and wanted to find out what was his son doing.

"Say dad, do you know what happen to your lucky pants?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, what about it?" replied Harold.

"I really think it's time for me to be able to use them" replied Billy to which he then shows his father how worn out his pants were, "because mine pants are not as cool anymore!"

"Sorry son, but I don't think you're going to EVER be ready to wear my pants" replied Harold.

"Why not?" asked Billy.

"You know the whole thing with all of those kids being absorbed into my pants you were not suppose to touch" replied Harold.

"But what did you do with them anyway?" asked Billy.

"I have given it to someone whom I can certainly trust to keep a watch over my pants, and he has promised to bring along some friends that would setup a fancy security system to keep someone like you away from them" replied Harold as he walked off without telling Billy whom he sent his lucky pants.

Meanwhile, both Grim and Mandy were quite content watching their favorite shows on television. When Billy came in quite in a grumpy mood.

"What is it now mon?" asked Grim as Billy came into the scene.

"It's not fair!" cried Billy as he grabbed the remote controller and threw it right at the television screen destroying it.

"What's the big nosed idiot's problem?" asked Mandy.

"Dad gave his lucky pants to someone who's making a security system where I can't get pass it!" cried Billy as he was quite crazy about it, "It's driving me crazy Grim and Mandy, crazy!"

"Well, first thing is first Billy, we need to know the person whom your dad gave your pants to" replied Grim to which Grim then got out what seemed like a mirror, "with this dimensional mirror which can look into any other world, we'll be able to find Harold's lucky pants."

"Yeah!" cried Billy.

Meanwhile, in a certain lab in Retroville, Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom were wondering what sort of a security system would protect Harold's lucky pants.

"I can't believe Billy's dad offered me to do this job" said Jimmy as the pants hung in a well secured tube.

"Well, what sort of a security system does this pair of pants need from a big nosed idiot like him?" asked Danny.

"I believe my, er, fairy programs Cosmo, Wanda and their son Poof could help me" replied Timmy to which case the three fairies appeared before their eyes.

"So what can we do for you sport?" asked Wanda to Timmy.

"We need to come up with some sort of a security system for these pair of pants" replied Timmy as he showed his fairies Harold's pants already hung in a secured tube in the lab.

"We need to be more specific on who we're dealing with" said Wanda.

"Is it a bunch of bank robberies who realized that pants is the new cash cow?" asked Cosmo.

"No, your target is this big nose idiot right here" replied Jimmy as he showed them a computer screen of Billy, "we need you three to come up with the most elaborate security system to which not even the Grim Reaper himself could help this big nosed fellow out."

"Doesn't seem complicated to me" replied Wanda to which she, Cosmo and Poof held up their wands and gave it a go.

But while that was going on, Billy had forced poor Grim to make a portal right outside of Jimmy's lab. To which they then exited the portal which closed behind them.

"This must be the place where Harold sent his lucky pants to be protected" said Grim.

"You mean my old tutor has my dad's lucky pants?!" cried Billy, "This is going to be sweet!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out what sort of a security system there is for you" said Mandy as she then kicked the entrance door wide open.

"Grim, Mandy, Billy, we weren't expecting you to be here!" cried Jimmy as he noticed they came right into the scene.

"Our idiot wants to test out the security system you folks have laid out" said Grim to Jimmy.

"Ah, there's no security system that can be wished up that I won't be able to break" laughed Billy as he then began to head toward the secured tube that held his father's lucky pants.

Suddenly a large laser out of nowhere came, firing right at Billy which made him run away right behind Mandy and Grim all shaken from the experience.

"This sort of security system I'm beginning to like" said Grim, "if I only wished I could use it to make sure Billy won't be able to touch me trunk."

"Sorry pal, we only give those sort of wishes to Timmy" said Wanda.

"Rats!" cried Billy he left the scene with Grim and Mandy, "There must be someone who can help me get that lucky pair of pants from my dad!"

"Well, I normally don't like you Billy" said Grim to which he then thought of a certain Johnny Test being well experienced with dealing with a security system from his sisters' lab, "but I think I know someone who might have more experience in getting past elaborate security systems like this."

"Wait a second, you're not telling us that we're going to go to that flaming-headed kid again?" asked Billy.

"I think that's the only way to go" replied Grim as he created a portal, "that is, if you want to get your dad's lucky pants."

"Hmm, let me think for a moment" said Billy as he just sat right there as a lump on a rock, dumb as usual.

"Come here" said Mandy as she then grabbed Billy's shirt and dragged him into the portal following Grim.

Meanwhile, a certain town known as Porkbelly, Johnny Test, and his pet talking dog Dukey were desperately trying to get into Johnny's sisters' lab to find a new invention where Johnny could embarrass his arch rival Sissy Bladely.

"Are you sure it's wise that we go into your sisters' lab again?" asked Dukey as he was walking with Johnny to which they were preparing to break right through the main door, "I mean we've broken into their lab for about a thousand times, and I think they may know all of all tactics."

"Relax, I'm sure there's nothing new that we wouldn't encounter here" said Johnny.

But as the two went right into the lab, a the two sprang right out of it immediately as Johnny and Dukey stepped on one of the floor tiles of the lab sending them right into a nearby dumpster to which Sissy and her dog Missy just happened to pass by.

"Looks like down in the dumps is a nice look for you Test!" laughed Sissy as poor Johnny tried to get a handle of himself.

"I hate to tell you that I told you so" said Dukey who was also covered in garbage, after Sissy and Missy left the scene.

"I know, I know, I miscalculated my sisters' actions, but second time won't fail" said Johnny.

"Let's wait for a second" said Dukey as he stopped Johnny from heading back to the lab, "we need to come up with some sort of a strategy, such as getting someone whom your sisters are not familiar with to do our work for us."

"But where the heck are we going to find someone like that?" asked Johnny to which the portal opened up which Grim, Mandy and Billy exited.

"I stand corrected" replied Dukey.


	2. Making a Deal

Chapter 2: Making a Deal

Before Johnny Test, and his pet dog Dukey's eyes, Grim, Mandy and Billy had just walked right of a portal which just closed behind them.

"I see you just got yourselves out of that dumpster nearby" said Grim as he could still smell the horrible garbage coming from both Johnny and Dukey.

"So what the heck happen to you two?" asked Mandy.

"We were trying to sneak into his sisters' lab, when we were just booted right out" replied Dukey.

"And we need someone who would be able to get pass that security system, someone to which my sisters never had any experience in dealing with" added Johnny.

"Oh, oh, like me!" cried Billy as he was raising his hand.

"But you would be vaporized by their security system" said Dukey.

"I say he should go for it" said Mandy.

"Yeah, we may never get another chance of where Billy will get himself torn up by another security system" laughed Grim, "except for the one in Jimmy Neutron's lab that's designed to protect Harold's lucky pants."

"And that's where you come in" continued Billy to Johnny, "that beaver kid's fairies or whatever made a security system specifically designed for me! But not you, all you need to do is get my dad's lucky pants, and I'll go into your sisters' lab to get whatever YOU want."

"Say, that doesn't seem like a bad idea, even from a usual big nosed idiot like you" remarked Mandy.

"So just why do you want to get into your sisters' lab?" asked Grim to Johnny as he was about to create a portal with his scythe back to Jimmy's lab.

"Just to find an invention from my sisters to beat my arch rival Sissy" replied Johnny to which Sissy was secretly listening to their conservation around the corner.

"Okay, stand back everybody" said Grim as he created a portal for Johnny and Dukey.

"Now all we have to do is head right in, and find the Neutron boy's lab and get this pants, shouldn't be too hard" said Dukey.

"Not so fast" said an unfamiliar voice to at least Grim, Mandy and Billy to which Sissy and her dog Missy appeared right in front of them.

"What do you want?" asked Johnny as he rolled his eyes not too pleased to see Sissy.

"I'm going to finally beat you fair and square, even if it means following you into that portal, which I will before you do!" laughed Sissy as she and Missy raced right into the portal right before Johnny.

"Say, that girl with the lighting on her hair wasn't part of the deal!" cried Billy as he threw his hat on the ground, "go get my dad's lucky pants before she goes and ruins everything!"

"Alright, alright, we're going, we're going" said Johnny as he and Dukey left the scene through the portal.

Now it was just Grim, Mandy and Billy whom were prepared to find the lab of Mary and Susan Test. Grim had already created another portal for himself, Mandy and Billy to head toward the Test residence, right outside the door of the lab itself.

"Well, here we are" said Grim.

"How the heck can you tell where we are?" asked Billy who was too clueless to see a no Johnny and Dukey sign leading to the door of the lab.

"I think it's quite obvious" replied Mandy.

"So how the heck are we going to get into the lab?" asked Billy as he noticed some sort of a control panel with an armed security system.

"Why with this Super Natural Out of Date Credit Card!" replied Grim as he took it out from his robe and just slides the card through the control panel to which the door opened up.

"Nice, where did you get that from?" asked Mandy.

"Level F has just about everything these days" replied Grim, "it was really an out of date, no longer in use REAL credit card from the head scientist who didn't want to use it anymore."

"So just what sort of hi-tech invention are we going to try to use against that girl with the lightning strike on her hair?" asked Billy, who of course ignored a large ample amount of hi-tech inventions which were right on the walls of the lab, to which case Billy then noticed a "Caution" section of the lab, "Oh boy, I bet there's something cool around here that Johnny can use!"

"Oh boy, Billy can't be this dumb, can he?" asked Mandy commenting on Billy ignoring the hi-tech inventions that were right in front of his face.

"I'm afraid so" sighed Grim, "and I'm certainly sure whatever dangerous failed invention Billy grabs, won't be good."

But Billy was quite stupid as usual, running through the "Caution" section of the lab through all the failed and dangerous experiments and inventions of Mary and Susan Test. When Billy then came across of what use to be the main computer chip for the Smarty Pants technology.

"Wow, I found something quite shiny!" cried Billy as he grabbed the computer chip which was enclosed in what use to be a belt buckle of the former Smarty Pants and rushed right back to Mandy and Grim, "I bet it's worth something!"

"Billy, do you know what you just picked up could be something highly dangerous and should never ever, ever be used at least in this time period of human history?" asked Grim to Billy.

"I don't know what the heck that means" replied Billy, "but I bet this will help Johnny defeat that girl with the lightning strike on her hair!"

"You heard him Grim" sighed Mandy as she signaled Grim to create a portal, "let's get out of here before Johnny's sisters find us."

Meanwhile, back in Retroville, Sissy Bladely and her dog Missy had arrived first on the scene, right before Johnny and Dukey fell right out of the portal right on top of them.

"Get off of me Test!" cried Sissy as she pushed Johnny off of her.

"Hey, you weren't suppose to come on this trip" said Johnny.

"Look Test, I'm finally going to beat you fair and square, even if I will have to steal something from this Neutron kid I have heard about" said Sissy, "speaking of which, where the heck is this lab of his?"

"I think it might be in this shed" replied Johnny.

"How can you tell that?" asked Sissy.

"Er, does the sign with the no girls on it ring a bell to you?" replied Johnny, "Which means Dukey and I get first dibs on trying to get that pair of lucky pants in the lab."

"Not if I get it first, along with taking an invention for my own use against you!" cried Sissy.

"But first we need to get into this lab before we can start our little contest" said Johnny as he took what seem like a laser pen from his sisters' lab prior to being booted out and destroyed the security panel opening up the door.

But as the four headed into Jimmy's lab, neither of them knew what sort of troubles would they would cause.


	3. Another Outdated Invention

Chapter 3: Another Outdated Invention

Johnny, Sissy, Dukey and Missy had arrived right on the scene. Which Johnny Test was able to break into Jimmy Neutron's lab using a minor invention from his sisters.

"Are you sure this is even the right place Test?" asked Sissy, "Just what the heck are you suppose to be looking for, so that I can be the one to find it?"

"Well, one thing is for sure, I don't think it's those pair of pants in that secure tube" replied Johnny as he noticed a large pair of pants in a secure tube Jimmy had secured earlier.

"Er, Johnny" whispered Dukey, "I think that is the pair of pants that the Billy kid wanted us to retrieve."

"Oh come on, I'm sure there are a bunch of cooler inventions here that are locked up that should be touched" said Johnny as he then noticed a segment of Jimmy's lab which included various failed experiments.

"Hey Test, I'm going to beat you to whatever you're trying to do!" cried Sissy as she ran after him.

"Hmm, I wonder if this is the button that'll allow us to get those pair of pants, what do you have to say about it?" asked Dukey to Missy as Dukey gazed at a button on a control console near where Harold's lucky pants were located, "Let's press it and find out anyway."

The talking dog then pressed the button releasing Harold's pants from its secure location. Even when the security system was tripped, the security cameras did not recognize Dukey, Missy, Sissy or Johnny as they were quite well unknown intruders while Billy was the main target of the security system in question.

"Now this is just too easy" said Dukey as he folded Harold's pants ready to be handed over to Billy, "now where did my boy Johnny go. We better also find your master Sissy as well."

Back in the segment of Jimmy's lab which was full of failed inventions, Johnny went exploring as usual to find whatever inventions Jimmy had laid out that would help him embarrass Sissy who wasn't fair behind.

"Come out Test" said Sissy as she began to walk through the row of failed inventions, "you can't hide from me forever, I'll eventually find you, and beat you at whatever game you throw at me."

"If it's a fight you want Sissy, it's a fight you'll get" laughed Johnny who then noticed a Shrink Ray nearby and took it from its display holding, "say Sissy, why don't you try on this for size?"

Sissy then managed to dodge the oncoming ray from the Shrink Ray, which Dukey and Missy promptly dodged the ray only shrinking the tube which Harold's pants once was well secured.

"Say, be careful there" said Dukey who was trying to take care of Harold's pants, "you almost hit the pants that Billy kid wanted!"

"Did your dog just talked?" asked Sissy.

"Er, no" replied Johnny, then the flaming-headed boy noticed what seem like a computer chip locked up in a well secured box on the table.

It was really the first grade nano chip technology Jimmy Neutron once had used with his pair of pants, since he was too lazy to fold them up.

"Er, Johnny, I think we should really get out of here before the boy genius comes back and finds us as intruders here" whispered Dukey to Johnny who ignored his pet talking dog.

"Nonsense, I think I might have found a computer chip that would help my game system work even better" replied Johnny as he took the nano chip out of the box that titled: "Danger, Do Not Ever Use Again!"

"Come on, we better meet up with the Reaper and those two kids, I think they said they were going to meet us at Retroville park" said Dukey, as he signaled Johnny, Sissy and Missy to immediately vacant the area.

A few minutes later, in Retroville park, Grim, Mandy and Billy had arrived on the scene as a portal was created by Grim's scythe.

"So this is where the our big brain friend lives?" asked Mandy.

"Yeah, this world kind of makes yourself a big bulgy, but you'll get use to it" replied Grim.

"I'm already getting use to it, as I have a bigger butt here!" cried Billy as he was looking at himself through a water reflection in the fountain.

"Come on" said Grim, "we got to find Johnny and get your pants, it's what you wanted anyway, right Billy?"

"Oh yeah, I finally get to wear my dad's pants!" cried Billy with joy as he followed Mandy and Grim to where they were going to meet Johnny.

Meanwhile, Jimmy, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Danny were heading straight back toward Jimmy's lab not knowing what just had happened. As they opened the door, Jimmy could tell that somebody had already entered his lab as the door was unlocked.

"Somebody has entered my lab!" cried Jimmy as he then noticed the tube he had placed Harold's pants was gone.

"Wow Neutron, you must have a lousy security system" said Timmy.

"Hey, you were the one who used his fairy programs to create it, I had nothing to do with it!" barked Jimmy.

"Why not we look at the security camera footage and see who really came here?" asked Danny, "Because if that Billy kid showed up here, he would have never passed this security system."

"Danny's right, one security system footage coming right up" replied Wanda as she along with Cosmo and Poof, created a computer screen showing the footage of Johnny, Dukey, Sissy and Missy entering the lab and stealing Harold's pants.

"No wonder that security system didn't go off, it only works on this Billy kid" remarked Danny.

"But I didn't count on him making a smart move into hiring these people" said Timmy.

"Oh no, that flaming-headed kid from Porkbelly didn't just take my old nano chip technology, did he?" asked Jimmy as he noticed Johnny from the security footage taking the nano chip from its secured box.

"We have to find out where the heck they are going to meet this Billy kid and quick" said Wanda.

"Don't worry, I think I can read lips, and I know where they might be located" said Timmy.

Back at Retroville park, Billy was waiting impatiently for Johnny to show up with his dad's lucky pants. He was quite well impatient, as he didn't want to spend anymore time in this 3D world of Jimmy's.

"When the heck is that flaming-headed kid going to get it, this world is driving me crazy Grim!" cried Billy.

"Relax, I think our friends from Porkbelly will be arriving here shortly, then you can have Harold's lucky pants and stay the heck out of me hair" replied Grim.

"Looks like they're coming this way" said Mandy as she noticed Johnny, Dukey, Sissy and Missy heading right toward the park.

"And looks like the flaming-headed kid's dog as my dad's lucky pants!" cried Billy with joy.

But as Billy anxiously awaited the arrival of the pants, he would want something more than just a simple pair of pants.


	4. Something Going Wrong As Usual

Chapter 4: Something Going Wrong As Usual

It was finally time that Johnny, Dukey, Sissy and Missy had arrived at Retroville park meeting up with Billy, Grim and Mandy.

"So, do you have my dad's lucky pants?" asked Billy to Johnny.

"Actually, I was the one who managed to take the pants from its display, Johnny over here was trying to find another invention to get Sissy with" replied Dukey as he handed Billy over the pants.

"Wow, thanks Mutant Talking Dog, now I can finally wear my dad's pants!" cried Billy, as he then was about to try on the pair of pants.

"Speaking of me trying to get revenge on Sissy here" said Johnny, "what sort of invention did you acquire from my sisters' lab to do so?"

"Oh, I got this neat o looking red belt buckle!" cried Billy as he showed Johnny the old Smarty Pants technology.

"Nice going Test, I guess there's somebody taking the title of a lower life form than you!" laughed Sissy as she and Missy began to laugh at Johnny's pathetic attempt.

"You big nosed idiot!" cried Johnny, "I didn't want something like this!"

Johnny then noticed the Grim Reaper was still holding his scythe in his hand, to which the Reaper wasn't too concern over it.

"I'm going to get that scythe to make me always beat Sissy!" cried Johnny as he then began to struggle with Grim trying to take away the scythe.

"Stupid flaming-headed one, you don't know what sort of powers you are meddling with!" cried Grim as he was trying to struggle.

"But I need your powers to help me beat Sissy!" cried Johnny.

"Hey, no one tries to take Grim's scythe, except for me!" cried Mandy as she joined Grim's side in a virtual tug of war.

"Oh boy, I'm going to help the flaming-headed kid!" cried Billy as he went to Johnny's side.

"Billy, get over here and help!" cried Grim who was trying to keep his scythe out of Johnny's hands.

Suddenly Grim's scythe then began to give off a glow of some sort, and a blast of yellow light was shot out from the scythe. The yellow light then began to bounce off the trees of the park, as if the yellow light were a ball in a pinball game. The yellow light eventually made its away back to the old red belt buckle that was once the Smarty Pants, which Johnny had once faced, zapping it with the scythe's power.

"Now look what you've done!" cried Grim to Johnny as he noticed the Smarty Pants computer chip within the belt buckle center was floating, to which the belt buckle eyed on Johnny for revenge.

"Okay, this is the part where we all run for our lives!" cried Dukey.

"I'm with that!" added Sissy as she and Missy began to back off as the old Smarty Pants eyed on Harold's lucky pants.

The belt buckle then attached itself to Harold's lucky pants, finding itself a new host to control. Yet it still wasn't quite complete, as the Smarty Pants 2.0, as it was now known eyed on a nano technology chip within Johnny's pocket to which Smarty Pants 2.0, while controlling Harold's pants grabbed poor Johnny up side down, and began to shack it out from his pocket. It then tossed poor Johnny aside and placed the nano chip technology within the belt buckle center which began to create more energy for itself.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming" said Johnny as he noticed that Smarty Pants 2.0 was getting more powerful.

It was just then that Jimmy, Timmy, his fairies, and Danny arrived on the scene and noticed that trouble was quite well afoot.

"What the heck happen here?!" cried Jimmy as he arrived on the scene with Timmy, his fairies and Danny.

"That's what's happened, now let's get the heck out of here!" cried Grim as he used his scythe and created a portal for everybody to escape, "Come on!"

"What's going on here?" asked Wanda to Grim.

"I have no time to tell you folks, now go, go!" cried Grim as he showed everybody out.

The scene then immediately changes back to Billy's house as a temporary safe house. But as Grim entered the scene with everybody else, Harold entered the scene and noticed Jimmy was in the room.

"Say, it's that boy genius I hired to protect my lucky pants, say why the heck are you with Billy, did you allow him to touch my lucky pants?" asked Harold to Jimmy.

"Well, er, not exactly" replied Jimmy as sweat began to roll down his forehead.

"Billy actually hired Johnny here to take your lucky pants" replied Grim, "so it's not really necessary all of Jimmy's fault."

"Then it's two months of being grounded for Billy to hire somebody to do his dirty work for" said Harold.

"Look, we got bigger problems here" said Mandy.

"Like what?" asked Harold.

"Oh, I don't know something like this!" replied Mandy as she turned on the television to which everybody were quite shocked to see that Smarty Pants 2.0 had managed to teleport itself to Billy's world in Endsville causing havoc and mayhem in downtown Endsville.

"Say, what the heck happen to my pants there!" cried Harold.

"That too is also Johnny's fault, he tried to take me scythe away so that he would be able to beat Sissy over here" replied Grim.

"Well, I'm going to have to come up with a later punishment for you later" said Harold, "but in the mean time, I have to get back into my old Navy Seal training if I'm going to stop my lucky pants from destroying downtown Endsville."

Harold then goes off from the scene to which Grim and Mandy believed that it won't be enough to stop Smarty Pants 2.0.

"Okay, I don't think that will be enough to stop this Smarty Pants 2.0, is that what you call it?" asked Grim.

"Yeah, pretty much" replied Johnny.

"We need to come up with some sort of a plan to stop it" said Mandy to which she then turns to Jimmy, "so you with the big brain, do you know of a plan how to stop it?"

"Wait, Johnny said he has two sisters who are geniuses, right?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, so what?" asked Dukey.

"I might need their help if we're going to stop this evil pair of pants, from not only destroying Billy's world, but also every other world" replied Jimmy.

"Well, here we go again back to Porkbelly" said Grim as he created a portal with using his scythe, "come on everybody, time's a wasting!"


	5. More Grim News

Chapter 5: More Grim News

It was quite a disaster for both Mary and Susan Test who just entered their lab and noticed that everything was just a mess.

"I don't understand how our security system could have not gotten rid of Johnny and Dukey" sighed Susan.

"Just what did they take anyway?" asked Mary.

"Nothing much, I would think Johnny would have taken some of our latest inventions here" replied Susan.

But before the two Test sisters could find out what was missing from their lab, a portal out of nowhere came right into the scene. Where Grim, Mandy, Billy and everybody else exited.

"Johnny, what did you do to our lab?!" cried Susan as she grabbed Johnny by the sleeve of his shirt and began to shake him.

"I didn't do anything, the big nosed kid with the hat was the one I hired to break in" replied Johnny.

"Yeah, it was cool!" cried Billy, "I found a shiny red thing!"

"Just what is that moron talking about?" asked Mary to which she then noticed that the computer chip that was part of the belt buckle of the Smarty Pants was gone, "Oh no, that idiot took the Smarty Pants chip!"

"That's why we're here" replied Grim, "your brother here was the one who tried to use me scythe to beat this girl here, using my powers after Billy failed to bring whatever he wanted in your lab."

"So just what the heck are we facing?" asked Susan as she and Mary then turned their attention to the computer console showing in downtown Endsvaille, Harold doing his best trying to fight Smarty Pants 2.0.

"You're being a bad pair of pants!" cried Harold on the computer screen who was fighting Smarty Pants 2.0, all dressed in his old Navy Seal outfit, "Don't make me put you in the closet again!"

"I don't think he can handle that sort of power" said Jimmy.

"And who might you be?" asked Susan to Jimmy.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron, local boy genius of Retroville, and these are my associates, Timmy, his fairy programs and also Danny Phantom" replied Jimmy.

"Well, it seems like we could use all the help we can get here" said Susan, "if Smarty Pants 2.0 becomes too strong, it may not be enough for the rest of us."

"I can try to get some of our mechs that we used against Calamitous up and running again" said Jimmy.

"I think Level F may have an upgraded version of those" said Grim as he prepared his scythe for Mandy, Billy along with Johnny, Dukey, Sissy and Missy to head toward Level F.

"Good" said Susan, "you go and do that, we'll monitor things from here."

Meanwhile, back in downtown Endsville, Harold was in the fight for his life, trying to fight Smarty Pants 2.0, which were really his old lucky pants.

"Come on, is that the best you got?" asked Harold as he was smashed right into the ground by the belt being used as a weapon by Smarty Pants 2.0.

Harold eventually managed to get himself up from the ground, and was quite dizzy from being smashed into the ground like a bug.

"Come on, I can take you on" said Harold.

Smarty Pants 2.0, however, just grabbed Harold and thre him against a lamppost quite hard. But as Harold was going to get back into the action, Jimmy, Timmy and Danny had arrived with their old mechs on jetpacks ready for a fight with Smarty Pants 2.0.

"Say, you're the genius I hired to protect my pants" said Harold who recovered from the attack.

"No time to talk" said Jimmy as he began to fire his weapons at Smarty Pants 2.0, "we're going to subdue your lucky pants."

"I hope you know what you're doing here" said Danny to Jimmy.

"Don't worry, I'm sure fudge head can handle it" said Cosmo who was with Timmy disguised as a bird with Wanda and Poof.

"Come on, let's crank up the firepower here!" cried Timmy as he then began to fire his weapons from his mech at Smarty Pants 2.0, to which it really wasn't doing a single thing.

"Our weapons have no effect!" cried Jimmy.

"You can say that I wish they had such a thing!" replied Timmy as he was really lauding it to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof.

"You got it" said Wanda to which her wand, along with Cosmo and Poof didn't seem to work, "oh no, because Smarty Pants 2.0 was powered by the Grim Reaper's scythe, our magic has no affect on them!"

Suddenly, just as things were quite grim, the Grim Reaper himself emerged from a portal from Level F, on a supernatural mechs with Grim, Mandy, Billy, Johnny, Dukey, Sissy and Missy controlling them.

"Billy, did you have anything to do with my lucky pants being turned into something like this?" asked Harold to his son who was controlling the supernatural mech from Level F.

"Well, er, short of" replied Billy, "but it was the flaming-headed kid's fault for using Grim's scythe to power it up."

"Gee, thanks for telling him that" said Johnny to Billy in a sarcastic manner.

"Come on, we got no time to argue" said Grim as he was readying his mech to target Smarty Pants 2.0, "we got a Smarty Pants 2.0 to subdue!"

"Say Test, I beat I can defeat it before you can!" laughed Sissy as she began to fire at Smarty Pants 2.0, sending it crashing right down to the ground, "Ha, beat that!"

Suddenly Smarty Pants 2.0 managed to pick itself up from the ground, and then turned its attention on Sissy and Missy.

"Hey Smarty Pants 2.0, shouldn't you be focusing on trying to get revenge on me instead?" asked Johnny as he pressed the throttle on the supernatural mech and gave Smarty Pants 2.0 a good punch sending it flying right in the air.

"Hey, be careful how you fight with my lucky pants!" cried Harold, to which he then noticed Sissy and Missy were a tad bit shaken by Smarty Pants 2.0's aggressive behavior, "Say, girl with the lightning on the head, can I borrow you mech?"

"Just say yes and get this over with" replied Mandy to Sissy, as she and Missy quickly got off the mech.

"Now it's go time!" cried Harold as he leaped right onto the mech and began to control it, "No one messes with my pants, except for me!"

Harold then began to press the many buttons on the supernatural mech, first trying to get a feel for the mech before heading off to go search for his pants.

"Go get those pants dad!" cried Billy as he cheered on his father as he headed off.

"Oh we're all doomed!" sighed Grim who was quite in disbelief with Harold's ability to fight.


	6. A Score to Settle

Chapter 6: A Score to Settle

Smarty Pants 2.0 had quite enough of Johnny Test still laughing at it, after Johnny made a quite attack with using the mech.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Johnny?" asked Dukey who was sitting in the seat next to him, to which Smarty Pants 2.0 was charging right at them, "Because I think we're going to need some help over here!"

The powered up nano pants made a devastating attack on the two, knocking both of them right out of the supernatural mech. Poor Johnny, landed right into some mud that was on the ground while Dukey landed right on top of his back.

"Get off of me!" cried Johnny as he pushed Dukey aside.

"I think we may make the Grim Reaper's day!" cried Dukey as he held closely toward his master as the Smarty Pants 2.0 was going to charge at them like a bull.

"Oh no, Johnny's in trouble!" cried Jimmy.

"There's got to be a way we can save him" added Danny to which everybody began to look at Sissy and Missy.

"Alright, we'll come up with a distraction for that powered up pair of pants" sighed Sissy.

"Yeah, you two go and do that, I don't want the reap the flaming-headed one, he's got a long way to go before I have a chance to do that" replied Grim.

"So, what's our plan here?" asked Timmy to Mandy.

"You're asking me to come up with a plan?" asked Mandy.

"Yep" replied Timmy.

"Fine" said Mandy, "all we have to do is just simply wait for Harold to go get his pants."

"Speaking of which, where the heck is my dad?" asked Billy.

Back at the battle scene, poor Johnny felt he was quite well out of luck as Smarty Pants 2.0 was about to charge at it. When suddenly, a rock was thrown at the powered up pants, but as Johnny and Dukey turned to see who threw the rock, Johnny was astonished that Sissy was the one who did it.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Johnny to Sissy.

"Well, if you're not around, I will have no one to compete against" replied Sissy.

"Makes sense to me" said Dukey to which he signaled Johnny, "now let's run!"

As Smarty Pants 2.0 ignored Sissy, Sissy continued to through another rock or two at it, this making the powered up pants made as it then turned on Sissy.

"Whoa, didn't see this coming, let's get out of here Missy!" cried Sissy as she and her dog began to run from Smarty Pants 2.0, as it began to concentrate on her.

But as Smarty Pants 2.0, seemed to have corner Sissy, Harold immediately came right into the scene using the old mech Sissy gave to him earlier.

"Not so fast pants, you have been a bad pair of pants, now I'm going to put you away for good!" said Harold.

Smarty Pants 2.0, simply glared at Harold, as if it were trying to ignore him.

"Trying to ignore me aye?" asked Harold to which he then noticed the many shiny buttons on the mech, "Well, maybe I'll just press some of these buttons here."

Suddenly Harold's mech then began to fire several deadly lasers from it, targeting Smarty Pants 2.0 as it was about to use its straps on its waist to tie up Sissy and Missy. But the lasers then hit the pair of pants, sending it flying right into the air and crashing quite hard on the ground.

"So, you think you pair of pants to be the one to control me?" asked Harold as he guided the mech to be right in front of it, "There's only one person here that you'll ever deal with, and it's going to be me!"

It was then, that Smarty Pants 2.0 had quite enough of Harold trying to put it in its place. The powered up pants used its waist straps, and began to try to smash Harold into the ground. Yet Harold managed to press some of the buttons on the mech and was able to dodge it.

"Wow, look at your dad go!" cried Grim as he was looking at Harold fighting Smarty Pants 2.0, "He might win this one for sure."

"Yeah, go dad!" cried Billy as he cheered on his father.

Back with the fight between Harold and his pants which had become Smarty Pants 2.0, it was Harold's turn to attack his pants. He fired some sort of grenade which, after it exploded, instead of putting his pants on fire, it put parts of his pants on ice quite well frozen.

"Yeah, now you're going to be mine again!" cried Harold as he pressed the same button again.

Harold kept on firing the grenades that were freezing Smarty Pants 2.0, to which Harold wanted to still keep his lucky pants intact, but still destroy the Smarty Pants and the nano technology that was helping it. Eventually, Smarty Pants 2.0 couldn't take anymore hits by Harold, and was completely frozen. Thus also included the original Smarty Pants belt buckle in the center to also be finally deactivated along with the nano technology being useless.

"Just you remember pants!" cried Harold as he shook his fist as he got out of the mech to his pair of pants, "The next time you decide to go on a rampage like this, I'm going to put you in a carefully locked closet for an entire year!"

"Well, now that's settled" replied Grim as he got out of his mech and headed to the frozen Smarty Pants 2.0, "time to power this pair of pants down."

With one swipe of Grim's own scythe, Smarty Pants 2.0 was no longer a threat, and the belt buckle which was the original Smarty Pants fell right on the ground with also a damaged nano chip.

"Er, is it safe to come out?" asked Dukey who came back into the scene with Johnny.

"And to make sure that Smarty Pants will never be a threat again" added Johnny, to which the flaming-headed boy quickly began to stomp his feet on the Smarty Pants buckle, turning it into pieces.

"Say dad, are you not going to punish me for hiring some out of town kid to do my work in getting your lucky pants?" asked Billy.

"Well, there's a punishment that only three pair of geniuses can come up" laughed Harold.

The scene then switches back to Mary and Susan Test's lab, where poor Billy was the test subject instead of their brother.

"Good luck with surviving this one Billy" said Mandy as she and Grim left the scene through a portal.

"Say guys, this won't hurt a bit, will it?" asked Billy to Susan and Mary who were behind a wall.

"Since you managed to break our security system, and not our brother" replied Susan, "we thought it would be a great punishment for you to test out our newest security system, just for you."

Suddenly quite a number of laser guns came right out targeting poor Billy, to which he began to try his best to dodge them with no luck. Back at Jimmy Neutron's lab, poor Johnny Test, along with Dukey, Sissy and Missy were his subjects to test his new security system.

"This is certainly going to be quite painful" sighed Dukey as Jimmy was behind a glass room with Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Danny watching them on.

"And we certainly didn't see this coming" sighed Johnny as the security system was going to be activated.

Back at Mandy's house, Grim was back on the sofa with Harold wearing his lucky pants watching the two forms of punishment going on Mandy's television. Along with Mandy also sitting on the sofa.

"This is a great punishment, I may never think up of something like this ever again" said Harold.

"Yeah, I just love to see Billy get blasted to bits by those two red-headed geniuses" replied Grim as he laughed at poor Billy.

"How the heck is the flaming-headed kid doing, and his associates?" asked Harold as he took the remote control and changed the channel, "Hmm, seems about the same as Billy's."

"Hand over the controller, I want to see what else is on besides this" said Mandy to which the scene then ends.


End file.
